


I hear you calling in the dead of night

by magicalmagic



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hospitalization, I needed a mike/trevor longfic through the series, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mute!Trevor, so an au where its better for them in the first episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmagic/pseuds/magicalmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor doesn't let Mike, <i>his best friend,</i> be sent to jail because of him without a fight.<br/>Afterwards, Mike helps him heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hear you calling in the dead of night

Mike left the interview room, his heart still pounding in his chest. How could his entire life change in just one conversation? He was going to be an associate, he had enough money to pay for his grandma to get the care she needed, and…. he was still carrying a briefcase full of weed. 

Dammit, Trevor! Mike was pissed, beyond pissed at his so-called “best friend.” How could his best friend set him up?! His pace quickened unknowingly, his hand digging into the leather handle. Mike ground his teeth in anger, a bad habit he picked up a few years back. He knew Trevor dealing weed was bad news, but he never thought Trevor would send him to prison. He practically locked him in and threw away the key himself.

Mike stepped out into the crisp fall air, his eyes shifting back and forth, on the lookout for other undercover cops. The coast seemed clear, but his hands still sweated around the incriminating briefcase. On the way back to his apartment, he passed the bridge. He wanted the hurl the briefcase into the river below, to hell with Trevor and his money schemes. It would be so easy; all his problems would be solved and he wouldn't have to stash weed in his cramped apartment. 

But as he stood there, on the side of the bridge, wind ruffling his hair and cars rumbling as they passed behind him, he couldn’t seem to let go of the briefcase. Maybe it was his need to keep all his cards close to his chest; maybe a small part of him was worried about Trevor, but Mike looked down at the waters below and felt… nothing. 

Too many things happened in one day. The conflicting emotions, heading down a career built on lies, realizing now he had a stable financial income and wouldn’t have to scrounge around for rent each month. And even while that burden has lifted, another burden settled around his heart. Trevor. His best friend. He was betrayed, he was so, _so_ angry. This seemed to be the breaking point of their friendship, which has been shaky since Trevor started selling weed and dating Jenny.

Before then, it was always just them, the two against the world. The one stable thing in each of their lives, Mike knew that their friendship spiraled into codependent long ago. Where one went, the other followed. Clinging to each other when their world crashed down around them was habit now. 

When Mike’s parents died, Trevor practically lived with him. He was broken, inconsolable, alone. Trevor picked him up, piece by piece, glued him back together. Trevor was there when he woke up from nightmares, ash on his tongue and his parent’s screams still ringing in his ears. Trevor understood when Mike declared he would never get into a car again, and rode his bike with him every day to school. 

He remembered nights holding Trevor, when Trevor was shaking as he confided what his parents said, that he was worthless and wouldn't amount to anything. Trevor, all gangly limbs as a teenager, with long hair messy and out of place, but not long enough to hide the reddish purple of a black eye. Mike, shaking with fury, Trevor holding his hands in his own and whispering that he was okay, that things got a little bit out of hand and not to worry. Mike saw everything, all the small details, so he couldn’t stop himself from noticing the bruises Trevor hid. And that his knuckles always remained smooth and unbroken. Nights whispering, “Trevor, please fight back. At least tell someone.” “I can’t, Mikey.” “Trev-“ “Just hold me.” 

College nights were spent hazy with weed and alcohol. Living in each other’s pockets, it was as if he and Trevor blended into one person, and he couldn’t see where he ended and where Trevor began. Tangled limbs in the haze of drugs, the warmth of Trevor’s body on his side. Their lips pressing together, it was as if two parts became whole. Exploring each others bodies with their hands. Stolen kisses in the dark, stealing the breath out of each other. They were kids in adults bodies, they could never settle, girlfriends came and go but the other always stayed. Mike and Trevor, Trevor and Mike, never becoming TrevorandMike until they were drunk or high and the space between them shrunk. Their fears of the other leaving chased away by the fuzziness in their brains. Becoming more and more reckless, getting kicked out of college, living in a crummy apartment together. 

Falling, falling, falling. Jenny. Weed. Growing up. Trevor moving out, Trevor _leaving_ Michael, or was it him leaving Trevor? Losing something between them, clinging desperately to a friendship that wasn’t as strong anymore. Trying to adjust to the fact that the other wasn’t the center of their life. 

But it wasn’t enough to erase the sinking in his stomach when he saw those undercover cops at the door where Trevor told him to drop off the weed. Up to ten years of prison flashed through Mike’s mind, his grandma wasting away without him being there to pay her medical bills, his life ruined forever. Harvey was right. Trevor was just weighing him down, it was time to let go. But maybe he would leave letting the suitcase go for another day. 

Mike returned to his apartment and tucked the briefcase into an old pizza box, hiding it in the oven. He slumped onto the couch, exhausted from such a trying day. His head buried onto the cushion of the sofa, Mike’s eyes felt heavy and worn out. He let himself drift off, the relief of finally being able to stop thinking as he slipped into sleep. 

But before Mike could slip into a deeper slumber, his phone blared in his pocket, jolting him awake. He groaned loudly, rubbing his face into the sofa with frustration. Why couldn’t the world leave him in peace for ten damn minutes?! He turned his head to the side and fished his phone out of his pocket, staring at the screen. It was Jenny, and he bit his lip, his thoughts racing. It must be about Trevor. Mike didn’t want to deal with Trevor today, and he knew Trevor wasn’t above using Jenny to talk Mike into forgiving him, but usually Jenny waited for him to cool off for a few days. He pressed answer, reluctantly. 

“Hello?”

“Mike, it’s me, Jenny.” Mike knew something was wrong, and sat up in the couch in alarm. Her voice sounded shaky and on the edge of hysteria. “Trevor- He’s… he’s...” He could hear her crying on the other side, and his heart started to race. Jenny was a tough girl, it took a lot for her to crack.

“Jenny, what happened?!” 

“Please, Mike, you have to come down. He’s in the hospital.”

Mike was out the door, the incident of the briefcase thrown out of his mind as he ran to hail down a cab.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to nepetation for being my beta! And thank you to the people who comment/leave kudos!
> 
> Trevor/Jenny pretty much break up after this chapter and decide to be friends (she finds out about the weed because the other drug dealers did it to Trevor), and then the actual Mike/Trevor begins! At least, moving them in the right direction. I love my tragic best friends whose relationship was fucked up by canon.


End file.
